leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Virbank Gym
The Virbank Gym (Japanese: タチワキジム Tachiwaki Gym) is the official Gym of Virbank City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Roxie. s who defeat her receive the . In the games The Virbank Gym is designed as an underground music club. Upon entering, the will have to go down some stairs and enter the club, where Roxie and her band are performing on the stage. The club also doubles as a place for bands to form, as posters fill the walls next to the staircase, and one of them notes a vocalist in the search of the rest of a band. The Gym has a large stage with a picture of a made out of graffiti on it, chairs and tables, a bar, and a booth for a DJ. The puddle Roxie stands on is made of purple goop. Trainers must battle Roxie's two band members before she will battle them. Appearance Trainers Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 | |2|088|Grimer|♂| ||109|Koffing|♂| ||36=クック|37=Cook}} |2|543|Venipede|♀| ||109|Koffing|♀| ||36=ルー|37=Lou}} Easy Mode/Normal Mode |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Roxie.png |prize= 2040|Easy Mode}}/ 2160|Normal Mode}} |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Virbank Gym |pokemon=2 }}| / |gender=female |type1=Poison |ability=Levitate |move1=Assurance|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Tackle|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Smog|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Special}} | / |gender=female |type1=Bug |type2=Poison |ability=Poison Point |move1=Venoshock|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Special |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Poison Sting|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Physical |move4=Pursuit|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} Challenge Mode |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Roxie.png |prize= 2280 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Virbank Gym |pokemon=3 }}| | | Items }} In the anime The Virbank Gym made its appearance in Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1 as an underground Gym located in an alleyway in Virbank City. It is also an underground music club, where Roxie performs with and Billy Jo. had his battle with Roxie which continued in Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 2, where he defeated Roxie and won the Toxic Badge, his final Unova Badge. Pokémon used in Gym is Roxie's first known Pokémon. When , , and arrived at the Gym, it was seen defeating a Trainer's despite the type disadvantage. It was then used in a Gym Battle against Ash. It defeated Ash's Boldore and rather easily, but was later defeated by . According to Roxie, she caught Koffing during a concert she held in Kanto. Koffing's known moves are , , , and .}} was the second Pokémon Roxie used against Ash in their Gym battle. It quickly defeated Ash's Leavanny, but was later taken down by 's powerful , who had the type advantage. Scolipede's known moves are , , , and .}} was the third and last Pokémon Roxie used against Ash in their Gym battle. It defeated Ash's Pignite and , but was later defeated by , after getting by his . Garbodor's known moves are , , , and .}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Virbank Gym appeared in New Sword Player, where took to a concert that Roxie was holding there. Although Blake seemed to enjoy the concert, Whitley, who had been unconscious while being taken to the Gym, felt herself uncomfortable and confused in the loud and crowded atmosphere. In the TCG The Virbank Gym is featured in the Pokémon Trading Card Game as a . The following is a list of cards named Virbank City Gym. |type=Stadium|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=126/135|jpset=Freeze Bolt|jprarity=U|jpnum=057/059}} Trivia * In the Japanese version of Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, when Roxie sings, she spells out Dogars, the Japanese name of . In all other language versions, she spells out Pokémon instead. Category:Gyms Category:Unova Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Vapydro City es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Hormigón fr:Arène d'Ondes-sur-Mer it:Palestra di Zondopoli ja:タチワキジム zh:立湧道館